This invention relates to ball valves.
A ball valve has been designed in the past utilizing a waffle plate having intersecting lands and grooves which cooperated with followers for rotating a ball valve. The waffle plate face containing the lands and grooves extended in a single plane, thus limiting the mechanical strength possible with the design as the cranks in moving in the grooves of the waffle plate could traverse only a limited lateral distance across the waffle plate. See the application of Gano and Kohn, Ser. No. 06/552,446 filed Nov. 16, 1983.